


哎唷威呀

by mgru



Category: MOR - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: Daddy 終於回應了那份積年累月的挑釁。請看好CP。CP在這篇裡是最雷的地方。





	哎唷威呀

**Author's Note:**

> 年上攻

Leopold 也想知道他兒子從青春期後的挑釁到底是為什麼，更別說那些低劣的調情，他是這麼教他兒子的嗎？還有到底他什麼時候長變成這樣的。

這最要他憤怒。

最令他氣極的莫過於他兒子的棄而不捨，他是這麼教的沒錯，但他更希望能用在音樂或是其他學業上，不是把挑起自己父親對自己的性趣當作最大的挑戰。

對，是性趣。

那小子滿十七歲那年喝得大醉，被一群朋友送回家後，在他面前脫光裸舞，極力將全身蹭在他身上，如果這些他還不懂？那嘴貼著他的大逆不道叫他名字就是在明顯不過了。

他是這麼教他的嗎？

該死的Wolfgang  就算四歲就被稱為天才，也沒讓他感到一點舒心，天才之餘甚至被譽為神才。

不論哪一種，他從未讓Leopold 感到省心。

更多的是在Leopold 多次推開他該死的神才兒子後，傳進他耳裡的事跡越趨誇張，更別說當著他的面貼在公主的身上，或是某王親藉著酒意堂而皇之伸進Wolfgang 褲子裡。

Leopold 已經能夠完全視而不見，他的兒子似乎已挑戰他的極限為樂。

在十八歲那年的生日前三天他就開始徹夜不歸，每個傳進他耳裡的流言就是Wolfgang 在尋樂他一次跟五六個男女開房，徹夜在某個名人的家。

Leopold 覺得他真是愧對自己早年去世的妻子。

 

那小子居然在他生日那天的早晨回家，而且渾身沒有酒氣，他不知道該開心Wolfgang 終於清醒還是該擔心那小子有更大的陰謀，畢竟他就算去面見教皇也是輕佻不羈。

Leopold 在餐桌上喝著咖啡，看著那小子走到面前。

「papa, morning。 」

「嗯。」

「你真的不要我？」

「什麼？」

「那親王真的很喜歡我。」

「我聽過這個流言了。」

「那不是流言。」

「好。」

「你不生氣？更不發怒？」

「那有用嗎？」

「如果你要我不，我就⋯⋯」

「就？你就會聽我的？」

Leopold 放下咖啡看著他的孩子，Wolfgang 已經彎下腰臉貼在他面前。年輕人那雙跳躍在琴鍵上的手，貼上Leopold 的大腿，來回隔著褲子摸布料下結實的腿肌。

那孩子乖巧看他的時候，他總是會心軟，進而他放縱Wolfgang 任何不受規範的行為，而從小就倍受矚目的孩子做什麼都在人們的言語間，他多做約束也只是加大的反效果，出格的天性讓他不再對兒子的任何行為多做反應。

因為那只是加大他的不滿，他只要求Wolfgang 做好該做的部分，其他他都儘量學著充耳不聞。

耳邊的papa 完全是刻意挑逗，而他最小的兒子已經大到學會所有撩撥人的技能。

手指在腿間來回撫摸，握著男人的性徵，總是微笑的嘴角貼在Leopold 的脖子上，舌頭舔上細碎的鬍渣，牙齒輕輕咬著的喉結。

他的Wolfgang 身上乾淨得幾乎聞不到任何其他的味道。

那雙手已經伸進Leopold 的衣服裡，手貼在微軟的腹部，來回揉搓那裡稀少的毛髮。

Leopold 伸手拉開Wolfgang 在他衣服裡的雙手，那雙幾乎受傷的眼睛看在Leopold 心理，他聲音低沈下指示。

「回房裏。」

看那雙眼從突如其來蓄滿淚液瞬間發亮，看著他點頭。

Wolfgang 笑開拉Leopold 回自己房間，房裡還有著他幼年時的鋼琴，房間被傭人收拾得很整齊，自從他總是在外玩樂後，這間房就只是乾淨的衣櫥的功用，而Wolfgang 更常用琴房那座鋼琴。

「讓我看看你在外學來的成果？」

「papa。」

一股傻氣的嘴貼上Leopold 總是抿起的嘴，Wolfgang 舌頭舔Leopold 還沾著咖啡味的嘴，像隻小狗想要引進主人的注意，而不得其門而入。Leopold 把Wolfgang 推上關上的門，張開嘴人放那條明顯稚嫩不已的舌頭伸進自己嘴裡，含上總是被Wolfgang 舔舐得發紅的嘴唇。

因為親吻忘記呼吸的小子，在Leopold 鬆開時粗重得喘息。

Wolfgang 的手抓緊了Leopold 的襯衫，已經被拉開的白衫皺得不行。

「你還要繼續？」

「papa。」

握住Leopold 後頸的貼上細細的鬍渣聞著淺淺的香氣，飛躍在鍵盤上的手指從新伸進Leopold 的衣服裡，手掌貼在腰間摸進後背。

將自己完全貼在Leopold 身上，他可以感覺到papa 跟自己一樣硬，但明顯男人比不似他那麼激動。

「為什麼都不正眼看我。」

「Amadeus 如果你可以不要一直對著我做不該有的舉動，或者是當著我的面做些⋯⋯」

「papa 我只是希望你所有的注意力都在我身上。」

Leopold 慢條斯理解開Wolfgang 的馬甲，脫下白色的襯衫，Wolfgang 這麼幾年他不太清楚的生活裡腹上依然有著一些體脂過低而來的線條，腿上的皮褲被Leopold 撥開時Wolfgang 發出細微的呻吟， 在Leopold 的手握住他勃起的陰莖時哽住呼吸。

手摸過皮褲時掏出口袋裡的東西。

「準備周全？」

Wolfgang 面對問話只是直挺挺地看著面前的男人，他可是抱持著不成功他就直接去外邊隨便找一個人的心態。他可是跟Antonio 他們研究過了，papa 肯定是因為覺得他藉酒發揮不夠認真，他清醒得回來花了多大的勇氣。幾乎光裸地把臉貼在Leopold 頸肩的凹處，為了那雙在他陰莖來回搓揉的手大力吸氣，Leopold 身上的香氣讓他更佳興奮，嘴裡呢喃叫著。

Wolfgang 一手握在Leopold 握著他陰莖的手，不知道是想要Leopold 停下，還是更快，因為他就只是抓著。

在被推上床時Wolfgang 露出了點緊張，Leopold 挑著眉毛沒有說話，將從他兒子口袋裡拿出的潤滑在手邊放下，他幾乎有些猶豫自己是否該繼續，這種關係延續得太久，而他被自己的兒子挑起性慾實在不是好事，更不是對。

而他的兒子的反應在那些流言下清白的像是一張白紙。今天清醒的狀態回來大有今天自己拒絕他了，那他就再也不回來的感覺。

Leopold 低下頭親吻Wolfgang 緊實的腹部，一下一下他不知道自己是自制力那麼差的人，而他確實無法冷靜下來，Wolfgang 微微顫抖在他親吻中鬆懈下來，證實了他想法中的跟他剛聽見的，他的孩子那些流言只是為了氣他，引起他的注意力。

耳邊伴著嘴裡他呢喃幼時的稱喚，Leopold 舔舐腰腹上佈著的細汗，僅僅只是這樣他如此地想要他的孩子，多麼不應該。卻又如此的想要。

不計後果，而他現在真能做到想抽身就轉頭離開？

Leopold 手握著胯拉得高點他細細看在白晰的皮膚已經變得粉紅，而他幾乎要強迫自己才能不握得更緊。

隻手握住Wolfgang 完全勃起的陰莖，他可以聽見更大聲的喘息，印上他眼裡的是Wolfgang 濕透的眼睛跟燒紅的臉，他親親冠部，手收緊握揉，延著柱體往下親吻，每一下他都能感覺到他手中的性器搏動及蒸上來的熱氣，更別說耳邊粗重的喘息間的呻吟。

在手指探進Wolfgang 身體裡時，腿根還有內部緊繃得讓他想放棄，Wolfgang 哭紅的臉求著他，Leopold 一邊探索緊縮的肌肉圈，一手細細摸擦他大腿內側，原先興奮不已的陰莖軟下，Wolfgang 滿是汗水可憐不已的臉咬著下唇忍著疼痛。

放得輕柔的手指小心地在裡面律動，Leopold 直視Wolfgang 的眼睛，不到一會他被那雙手圈住後頸親吻，Wolfgang 雖然不是很純熟卻用無比的熱情彌補了一下，而圈緊他手指的位置也讓他有了空隙進行更快的擴張。

探索很快就找到敏感的前列腺，輕輕擦過去，他就發現了，Wolfgang 不住地又重新絞緊手指，Leopold 不由地哄起Wolfgang。

「shu…放鬆⋯⋯」

Wolfgang 的嘴貼著Leopold 的努力喘息想要聽話，手圈著Leopold 的後頸不願放開。

有一下沒一下地刺激，讓Wolfgang 啃咬著Leopold 的下唇，手摸揉著柔軟的腰，不再繃緊的肌肉讓他抽出手指。

「保險套？」

「不需要，沒有。」

「那會讓你舒服一點。」

「沒有。」

淺淺嘆息面前的人如何固執他一直都知道，而Leopold 現在跪在他雙腿間有多少是因為他的執著導致的，拉了枕頭墊在他腰下，到了更多的潤滑。

扶著硬了許久的性器滑進溼滑的身體裡，Wolfgang 的呻吟不似忍著疼痛讓他鬆了口氣，推進一半退出些再挺進全部，撐開手指無法到的地方，內部肌肉絞緊他。

「還好嗎？」

「有點怪，但是好的。」

Leopold 很久沒有做了，他不算是禁慾的人，只是他最近⋯⋯

那不重要，現在他身下的身體用力吸著他感覺好極了，他握住敞開的腿，退出又挺進，鬆口的呻吟讓他知道那是好的。

滑過敏感的區域，呻吟變調。

「不，太多了太⋯⋯」

「給我給我⋯⋯」

再次滑過，Wolfgang 的手指抓住Leopold 攬著他腿的手，不一會就射了出來。

射了後，喘息的Wolfgang 清醒了些，絞緊還硬在身體裡的性器，那敏感讓他更加清醒了些，在意識還未被情慾又拉走前，他發現Leopold 還穿著衣服除了襯衫皺了點只有是解開了褲子，讓他往後推開停下等他緩過氣的Leopold ，手指快速解開襯衫脫下只打開褲頭的褲子，推Leopold 躺下Wolfgang 扶著還硬著濕透了的陰莖坐進身體裡，隨著Wolfgang 的動作Leopold 發出滿意的聲音，Wolfgang 差點都錯過了Leopold 低沈嘆息。

才剛高潮過，他溼滑的內部在絞緊身體裡的性器時，還能帶來一絲絲快意的電流，讓他抽蓄更加緊，被他壓在身下的Leopold 發出綿長的氣聲，Wolfgang 縮起向前蠕動，沒有刺激最敏感的地方但卻足以讓他重新勃起，他騎得不快卻很用力。

十指交握，Wolfgang 低頭盯著Leopold 的眼睛，再次勃起的性器在身下的人的腹肌上滑動的，他裡面的熱源將他操的柔軟，Leopold 抬頭吻了Wolfgang 紅腫的嘴，施力再次將Wolfgang 壓在身下，隨著每個抽動呻吟，洩出的精液在兩人貼緊的腹部抹的都是，絞緊的內部讓Leopold 幾乎無法移動，抽身要退出時，Wolfgang 手圈著他懇求著。

「不要離開。」

「Amadeus⋯⋯」

「不要離開。」

滿足於感受身裡的硬物軟下，貼緊胸上幾乎能感覺到對方的快速的心跳，貼著嘴呼吸著對方的呼吸，Leopold 抽出時Wolfgang 喘息，他真的像流言一樣在床上被射的都是精液，但是他最愛的人。

而不是流言裡的那些人。

 


End file.
